Lake of crimson tears
by LiaraRaziela
Summary: what happens when our handsome lieutenant falls for one of his newfound fledglings who is not entirely vampire but rather a scythe of the dark bloods? find out for yourself a warm lovestory with little maturity so beware.
1. Lake of tears

Me: hey guys I am back for more

Raziel: oh no (groans)

Me: (to him) shut up (to audience) well I really don't own any of Legacy of Kain or any of its content except my character and plot in this story + don't ask why I titled this story as lake of crimson tears you'll know soon

Raziel: typical beginners

Me: (rolls eyes) anyways enjoy your read and do R&R

Raziel: although no one will

Me: Just shut it!

Lake of Crimson tears

The rain was endlessly showering down like mirror pieces. So cold so intense. It wasn't heavy but somewhat mild spray, felt like cold sweat on my skin. I looked around taking in the details of the overcrowding trees, large canopies and mountainous areas with water crushing down into the river full of crystal water. The sun was still down not risen yet, a dark blue aura spread in the atmosphere as most could not be seen properly. Crows cried out and shadows slid past unseen to the naked eyes and darkness everywhere. Who knew if I stepped into the water a snake wouldn't bite me. The water was sinister persuading me to step in and the sinister shade behind threatened me.

As my mind concentrated into the depth of the water an unseen hand reached for my back and pulled the upper string of my gown. I shuddered at the touch of his fingertips, it felt damn awkward and familiar even the lashed wounds on my back blistered in response to his touch. I didn't dare move but remain paralyzed. My breaths were almost escaping out my lungs in grave fear and my heart skipping every beat.

Another string pulled and another shock of response shot throughout my body as he continued until he got to the last. Before he could untie it I turned around to face him and slowly opening my arms fell backwards thoughtlessly. Every part of me was unwilling to be touched by his sinful bliss of pleasure and be ravaged by his martyred will. For a compassionate and obsessive vampire like him the meaning of love is simply the touch of a virgin body. He was my sire; I belonged to his vampiric clan but that did not mean I would obey to fulfil his every need. Even if he chastised me for my defiance and refusal to succumb myself to him I would decline.

One moment my eyes had confronted his malignant gaze full of pleading lust and a raging demand for submission. The next thing I remember was the rapid collision through the surface of the cold water and a world of complete blindness.

Was this death or a mere glimpse of it? Was it a major affect strong enough to blind me or simply sent into a coma? My thoughts were disrupted as I felt being surrounded into a hug. At first it felt humane, but we vampires are forbidden from contact with humans. No, it was unmistakably the embrace of death.

Soon I awoke to find myself in the arms of my sire. The realization of sitting in a pool of pure dark red blood and sense of bareness took only an instance to register in my mind. Once again as my face lifted to confront his I realized – there was no lust nor desperate thirst for passion but rather the glow of adoration and implicit sympathy that grew deeper by the minute. Realizing how wrong my thoughts were every part of me leaps into his arms as he picks me out of the pool and lies back on the ground.

Sitting up a pair of bat like wings sprang into life and protectively cover around us as he holds me tightly close to himself

"My dearest" he whispered his lips barely touching my nose "did you really think I would let such deathly beauty slip from my grasp?"

Although his words sounded deriding but the way I felt my heartbeats throbbing out of its life for him my senses knew he was the one. It wasn't long before I submitted myself into his embrace and fell into a deep slumber, trusting him to protect me.

In the end those deluding illusions stood no relevance as of now for I knew it wasn't for lust that he wanted me but rather he loved me… or so I guessed he did. But no matter what I loved him more than it can be imagined. Although the hearts of vampires are forbidden to beat for any such emotions, it was a sin one we had apparently committed.

---------------------------------------------------

What ya think should I continue? Pls R&R soon for continuation.


	2. See me not?

Me: Once again I do not own Legacy of Kain. Second, this chapter varies between past and present. And thanks a lot for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. Really sorry about the delay!

Raziel: here is another of my romance chappies

Me: (rolls eyes) sure whatever!

See me not?

_"When there's darkness we think all is gone. The world fades and fear takes over. You begin to cower away and panic, as you hear footsteps approach and flinch every second at the nearing stranger... voices scream in your head, laughter of bitter mockery taunts you endlessly and you cry out in agony as unseen claws rip at your flesh. The pain strikes you like millions of flames ignited within. There's no end. No mercy. No release. But an eternal damnation. More laughter reaches your ears and you realize pain is not so unpleasant. Then it all stops suddenly and footsteps from distance silence right ahead. And before you can even react or revolt two strong arms pull you into an embrace and torn wings wrap around you protectively, darkness has become your world..." _A/N: a saying from one of my books

Once more I open these sleepless eyes. To see rain drops come clashing down into my face, as this lifeless body lay upon broken rocks, dark blood draining from rotten wounds like water. Cuts and slits all over and only an impaled chest with a staff. Darkness was spreading whilst the daylight died away; raven birds and crows scream from every tree their voices deterring my mind. Life was fading slowly whilst staring up into depressed clouds through branches of torn leaves. Is this how it feels to die? To be numbed from all pain? Maybe humanity was doomed.

Vampires had taken over the whole of Meridian not a simple leniency for their preys who begged for mercy and life. Kain, a legendary vampire hero had led not a blood thirsty empire but rather an army of gory parasites. Raised six lieutenants alike his sons to be masters of certain clans, whom had let their fledglings, roam around and ravage upon humankind. This world no longer existed for humanity who were now either imprisoned or still cowering from vampires. No longer did it sustain the purity and freedom it once lived. I wasn't murdered by anyone but rather had killed my self here. Such attempt left no signs of survival but spared a little time to live before finally submitting to death itself. Reasons were unknown, why I had staked myself here like a putrid waste. Only the urge to end this way and lose away to darkness.

To my very dismay yet hopeful expectation there standing to my side was the guardian of death, Mortanius. The years had changed him yet he appeared as evil and stupid as ever. Stepping aside another figure emerged, and with recognition a sad smile spread across my dead lips. In response both of them smiled back but less for a regretful sigh passed their lips.

"_How many eons can you bear to suppress sorrow and grief, pain and regret within a caged heart? Everyone has scars on their souls, for those who do not are shallow cowards. Lay slits upon yourself and a fatal insanity shall arose, with no bounds no limits nor no cure. Abandon yourself to an eternal end only a greater solitude, a perpetual infinity of torment and regret shall follow. No, don't let yourself die - let hope beat in you and if wish simply await your saviour…" _

I had become ice cold, my breaths struggling both beneath the carcass ribs and in the throat. _"Gomenasai…" _was my final word before these eyes closed and an everlasting blindness took hold. My body silenced and fell motionless and the world just simply blacked out of memory.

"Child!"

My eyes flung open and instantly shot right up with fear only to be held still by two strong arms. The breaths inside me were painful, quite ragged as if fire had burnt through them. Both hands and legs were shivering uncontrollably, in fear afraid of everything that seemed unknown. How great even my eyes were hurting with a particular tiredness as its vision blurred and tears formed falling one by one.

"Sssh…" a solid yet complacent voice hushed me

"What happened?" I asked my nails digging into his impenetrable skin

"Do you not remember?"

That familiar gold gaze was staring down into mine. Had he brought me back to life? The straight black strands of hair were nearly obscuring his eyes so I removed them with my hand feeling his ivory cheeks. He wasn't wearing any cloak or clothing except for tight leather trousers with metallic straps. And instead of hands there were claws carefully touching my skin. Was this all a dream? Or true. No one would ever believe or even dream of being in the arms of a compassionate vampire like him, Raziel – one of Kain's firstborn and strongest vampire lieutenant. Here with me in a dark room lit with the gleam of moonlight from an arch window and nakedly laid into a blood bath coffin, slit wounds still present but were beginning to heal. Our eyes were locked not moving away.

"Sire Raziel…" I whispered blinking slowly

A mild-smirk spread across his darkly rigid lips "You know my name, child"

"Why did you save me?" under those golden orbs every part of me felt like a newborn, but resisted the urge to drown in them and hug him instead lowered my gaze from his

There was no answer but an absence of warmth as he parted from me and walked over to the window. My wrecked arms curled around my own body trying to shield from coldness. He looked very… radiant while standing in moonlight, so calm and ever so silent. Sadly I could notice his hand forming into a fist, did my words agitate him so soon, so easily?

"I apologize if my rescue brought you back into this painful form…" suddenly his voice trailed off

Silence spread across the room. Not a word spoken. The dark clouds were invaded by white smokes gliding across the clouds, and a glowing moon which was beautiful but was something that only appeared somewhat more in winter and less in summer. Vampires are believed to be angels of darkness and awakening guardians under full moons, it was not a fact but only a misconception of humans. Proof was their blood thirst. Long ago, past an unforgettable century there were ancients – one called dark the other light. Together they had formed whole of humanity. But the Dark rebelled for Lights were praised and credited more often therefore resurrected the dead, many became blood thirsty vampires but many rebelled and became reapers of an underworld only a few became extraordinary exceptions. Thus destroyed the purity of nature. But a sorcerer was able to formulate the banishment of vampires. Except, it was only temporary. What happened afterwards was not accorded in memory or perhaps no one knew, but the saying of immortality and blood thirst curse was true. Full moon always reminded me of history. Suddenly a cold rush of wind brushed past me and I shook violently shivering in cold.

"Raziel…" was all my lips could murmur, eyelids dropping and wrenching open

I leaned back into the incarnadined blood, a thirst awakening within and nearly ripping me apart. My veins were starting to rip through the surface of skin and body kept shaking until his touch made it still. A slight annoyance was radiating on his face as he pulled me up into his arms again "Wha-wha-what's happening to-to me?"

"Your body died long ago, as I have awoken it therefore the vessels are demanding for blood" he explained then clawed himself in the neck "here, drink from me"

My eyes widened in shock at what he just said. Why should I drink his blood when already lying in a coffin full of it? But you see the natural instinct is far more influential than self-controlled. Without hesitancy a pair of fangs came out as I hissed in vampiric thirst and hungrily bit into his neck. The taste of fresh warm blood was sensual and very delectable - the more they tempted me the more was drawn. Then realized that he was growing weaker by the moment, as if willing to even die for my pleasure, my hunger. With fear of loosing him I pulled myself away and searched his eyes with my hands cupping his face. A sadness was there.

"Why so afraid child?" his voice was soft and low "-of me?"

"Why didn't you stop me from drinking further?"

A wide smile played on his lips as the same golden gaze bore into mine. Once again my little soul cowered before them, not in fear but intoxication. Vampires are believed to be intimidating and perilous but such implications were only false, fake assumptions, for not every one of them are ever as cruel and brutal, vicious and murderous beings as Kain. Some were and I believe still are as kind, merciful and as caring as the one I just met. He was my saviour, one whose very presence assured you of warmth, safety and security. One you could trust from heart and never feel timid. For a moment the entire world swirled around us, an eternity passed as we stared into each other coming closer.

'_Do you remember how you died?' _

'_No… my mind lies in broken fragments how can I?' _

'_Your name?' _

'_Don't know either' _

'_What do you know?' _

'_Nothing…only you' _

He disappeared into the shadows leaving me, and remerged again with a pair of clothing in hand. I smiled at him and with might tried to slid from the coffin but nearly fell off landing in back in those same strong arms.

"You shouldn't stress yourself, come to me"

With that he pulled me to a stand and just then a feel of mortal embarrassment caused my cheeks to burn hot red. Regardless of this discomfort he carefully dressed me into a perfect black gown hopefully strapless and a pair of leather layering underneath the feet. Then held my small hand inside his in a tight grip.

"Come with me" he whispered and I followed with a nod

We walked down what seemed a blind corridor without any light. Two braziers appeared at the end after lighting which a passageway opened.

"Stay here I will be back shortly" he ordered me laying a kiss on my forehead

Once again another absence filled my heart with a sadness and little dismay. My mind started to wonder in relentless thoughts thinking of where he might have gone? Several moments passed and no return. Although knowing a strong vampire like him could protect themselves very well the soul living inside of this corpse worried for such delay. Tired of boredom I went over to the corner closest to the passageway and curled up there. As I buried my head into hands sleep overwhelmed me and didn't realize how time flew by. A hand tapped on my head and as my eyes looked up they met with the same golden gaze in which I always seemed to have been lost.

"Feel not so lonely, I am here with you" he assured me then opened his arms for me to climb in "my sweet dark angel, _Rayne_"

Ok guys, sorry for its short and if its boring. Please could you suggest what should happen next? Cause I don't have much ideas at the moment. Thanks for reading. Cya in the next update.


	3. Reminiscences

Me: I know it's been a very long long time! But you can't imagine how hard it is to write each chapter! Anyways after all this time of hard work I present to you 3rd chappie!

Raziel: -- do you have to say that all the time?

Me: Yes I do, got any probs?

Kain: (pops in + acting like a 3 year old) anyone got candies?

Raziel: OO don't tell me he's gonna be in it

Me: I'm afraid so (turns to reader) **in this chapter the reaper version of Raziel (executed one) encounters Rayne while traveling around in the past trying to find his way possibly taken place during SR2, sorry if its too long or boring**

Raziel: thanks to all my fans (waving with a stupid grin)

Me: Hey you cant grin! you havent got a proper facial structure!

* * *

Reminiscences of past & present

A long time has deceased, since Sire Raziel made me a part of his clan and the last meeting we ever had. He had named me as Rayne. Saying it was another name for blood rain. I pondered in his thoughts whilst sitting amidst a land of snows, dressed in the same dark gown he had worn me after resurrection. The snows felt like iced stalactites landing on my skin. The dim sunlight incapable of hurting me through hordes of protective clouds, my arms opened wide to welcome morning. Here, outside of imprisoning walls and suffocating darkness it felt so beautiful yet… not free.

I stood motionless, my feet trapped inside burying snows and arms stilled in the breezes of cold wind. For a moment it felt as if I was human… Around me there was only snow falling from heavens, far in the distance were those prisons, clan territories. Demetrius brought me here intending to introduce me to Dumah, one of Raziel's younger brethren. His territory lay through the subterranean tunnels beyond a bridge hovering above the massive abyss, and from there to northwards was where his fledglings had habituated. Dumahims were very human-like with similar features as their sire, anxiously waiting to evolve into more powerful beings. _Grotesque _creations or so I had heard Raziel spoke a long time ago.

Demetrius was of course, Dumah's first born and the most handsome. His hazel depths were ever so infinite and filled with hidden malevolence whilst locks of black hair enhanced such charms. Alas, no one compared to our clan, Razielims could ever be more beautiful. All of us worried for the absence of our sire and were upset, especially those newly reborn, alike myself. For nearly a week he has not returned home but sent only a message for us to take heed of his precautions and dangers. I was deeply unconscious in my slumber, regardless, that even though he was nearby neither part of me was able to sense his departure.

I did overhear a few conversations concerning of a personal conflict between Raziel and Turel, due to their mutual negation to oblige with one another in a particular treaty both of them had enraged into a quarrel. Upon inquiring Falcon, our eldest sibling, he assured us that such was untrue. That Raziel and Turel departed for city Wilendorf, located to the east and then north towards Avernus Cathedral. A mysterious place it sounded to me but there were vague memories of being there once, as a human. Our sire told us he knew not much but it was merely the birthplace of our Emperor, Kain. Everyone believed it except me. My subconscious notion told me it wasn't true, because according to those ancient texts inscribed in eroded scrolls, I found in Kain's inner chamber library had they not mentioned so.

Vampiric fledglings were meant to believe the false part of history, as history itself is like a tale. Incoherent ideas and artificial knowledge was to be passed on, not truth. Like innocent children they were bound to inherit imprudent consciences. Falcon and his blood-related sibling Chime were the beginners of the first clan of a new empire which Kain had dreamt of having. Raziel, his firstborn was the first to raise two embraced corpses into animated fleshes once again. Turel, possible the second born, was envious for Raziel inherited the superior portion of their sire's power. The only one to have inherited the smallest portion was Melchiah, therefore bearing a weaker clan. Rahab's and Zephon's were joined in comparative equality. Whilst Dumah's clan bore not much compared to the others due to his undying arrogance. Reminder of such thoughts brought not warmth but an even more colder feeling.

Day by day time passed lonely without him. My heart dwelled but at the same time depleted from warmth in fear. Suddenly something writhed in me fiercely. Like as if someone had ripped my senses, leaving me numb. The world swirled as I dropped to my knees in weakness, blinked several times to get a better sight but failed. It was then that I realized, those clouds were parting as sunlight screeched through. Vampires are sensitive to pure sunlight when it seeks through. I covered my eyes with both arms and cried out in discomfort of feeling extremely weak and helpless. A pair of strong yet wrecked arms swept me off ground and fled into an unknown direction. I didn't move my arms to have a look but remain motionless whilst the speed of flight caught up my breaths. My captor felt like he was a corpse, too corrupted to be of a vampire.

"Do not let go of me" it said

The voice was unmistakably… belonged to no one but Raziel. But how could it? It didn't feel like him in physical form still every part of me refused not to recognize his scent and the familiar voice. It wasn't long before he stopped flying and stopped inside a cavern. I was shivering in coldness, afraid of what might happen to me. A pair of claws took hold of both my wrists and just then a hushing voice passed his sordid lips.

"Don't be afraid, I am not here to take your life" his voice assured

Once again I shivered. No… it couldn't be. It can't be Sire Raziel. Vampires do not have wings, they cannot fly neither do they bear such distorted features. The more he tried to pull my wrists away from my face the more I tried to protest. Fear. It was fear writhing inside me like a frantic bird dying to escape. What do I do? Where do I go? Such scenario can only resemble a fearsome crisis. When a child is abducted by an unknown stranger and they know there is nothing but danger and unsacred peril. You may think, vampires are not meant to be afraid? But yes they are. Young fledglings who are newly emerged behold sensitive feelings that if something awkward occurred or fear grips hold of them they loose all senses and become paranoid. It was a curse. A curse given by a so called wheel of fate. An imaginary tale told by our guardians just to create dread in our minds. My eyes were being gouged invisibly as tears burned out of them. There was no use of protesting. I surrendered myself to him and just when these eyes opened they found nothing but a hideous blue creature and empty eyes. No eyes only a blank emptiness. His hair short and curved into inward shaped spikes pricking against the scarred forehead, a veil covered around his mouth and down around the neck.

What caught my eyes was the presence of our clan symbol; it was drawn on that veil. Everything appeared like a riddle. His voice and radiating warmth resembled to that of Raziel as well as the clan symbol was of ours. Could it be? Could he be a missing fledgling from my sire's clan? A prodigal yet disowned creature. My heart ached in agony and a new feeling was born. Affection. Like I knew him, from heart and soul. Body and face. Raziel's face flashed in my mind but I refused to believe it. The creature helped me sit up and looked into my gaze with a strong intensity. His claw didn't remove from my cheeks they froze there, whilst the other was curled around my back. I blinked unable to think of anyway to react. To object.

"Rayne…"

The name passed his lips, and it reminded me of Raziel instantly. How did he know my name? It felt as if he was right here at this very moment - in this creature's form. Every part of me wanted to trust him. To believe he would not harm me at all but his silence and brief words were suspicious.

"You haven't changed… how could you? I've just returned to the era of your birth"

Irony and envy burned in his voice. An unknown anger manifesting within him. I could sense the pain of a vengeful spirit yet bewildered at these words. What did he mean – return to the era of my birth? Did I know him before? Subconsciously my hand lifted itself to his cheeks and it was then that I made a horrific discovery. How was this grotesque creature able to speak without a jaw? Despite it my eyes closed with tears trying to recognize those scars. Whether there was any connection between us. Vague memories flashed in my mind. Images of Raziel's face the night he resurrected me. Images of his smile and disappearing footsteps when he left that night. Then it all swirled into explicit sceneries I had not encountered but found my own reflection in them. Of us standing before Kain. Dumah and Turel's protest against him. Myself trapped between him and Kain's offer of gifted powers. A mere glimpse of what seemed like Raziel's execution and myself falling from the edge of oblivion into an abyss of peril. His resurrection once again.

"NO!" I shrieked and tore myself away from him

"Rayne!"

I pushed him away from myself and with shaking feet, stormed back outside. Regardless of disintegrating I refused to give up and neared to the doors of Dumah's territory but the creature was too fast. Within an instance he had fled after in pursuit and captured me once again, except this time he was running with me in his arms and diverted into a random direction. My flesh had begun to scold and bleed tremendously. The skin was tearing apart to expose the inner structure. Extreme pain pierced through my tolerance like hot fire. My shrieks yelled throughout the place but no one had come to rescue.

"It's burning me!" I cried, my sobs nearly suffocating the voice

"You are newly born, not all vampires are vulnerable to sunlight!" he told me

From the corner of my eye I could notice vampires guarding several temples and secret passages. He wasn't lying, it was true, which meant our guardians had lied to us. The fear which was in me seemed to have disappeared like something was protecting me. A smile formed on my lips, unknowingly. Like nothing was understandable anymore. Time had flown very quickly as we ran into a far territorial area. I was nearly disintegrating and had realized… we were close to home. By the time darkness had soothed all of this pain my world had nearly fallen asleep.

"Be gone creature!" I heard Falcon's voice roar down the corridor

"Falcon…"

"Let her go!"

I struggled on my own feet, forcing myself out of those wrecked arms and looking into his empty eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him slowly weakening

"Your beloved maker Raziel-

"Rayne get away from him!" a voice shouted out warning me from behind my opponent

My eyes widened in confusion and shock. What did he mean _my maker_? Before I could question him further, my sire had already tried to impale a staff through him. After all these days of disappearance he had returned now at this unholy moment. The magnitude of the pain must have caused him too much weakness to sustain himself here before us, therefore vanishing into thin air. Silence protruded and I couldn't understand what had just happened. It hurt. The way he gasped when he was impaled, it was like as if I suffered it too. For an unknown being. Tears burned through the surface again, like pests. And I couldn't withhold so many emotions at once. When my gaze lifted to confront his killer, a pair of concerned pale eyes stared back.

"Has he done any harm to you?" he wanted to know coming close

And out of nowhere, I revolted against his touch. His offer of consolation. As if backing away from any harm. An unknown outrage roared inside me like an irrepressible beast trying to get out. Fire of hell burning around me as if for a moment, I felt like I was betrayed. By my own master. My own sire, Raziel. For that instance as I glared at him with immense hatred, he resembled a cunning serpent of treachery, lies and false promises. As if even my soul wanted to reject the warmth he wished to offer.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Rayne, he was a threa-

"He saved me from the sun!" I disputed fuming with rage

The expression on Raziel's face was unambiguous. Instead of _his_ arms wrapping around me, _his_ words trying to console me, I found myself in Falcon's arms and comfort. Our sire stood there completely bewildered. I looked away with disgust and a mysterious anguish in my heart. Then there were questions demanding answers from me. Why was I so angry? So outraged? Only because he saved from what seemed to him was danger? Why did I feel as if he was a lie himself as if nothing was true at all.

* * *

Night dawned after long hours of rest. A time when humans would sleep whilst us vampires roamed their world, their city. I lay silently where I was, in my own chamber. Deserted and alone. Curled up in one corner. Thoughts of that same creature repeating itself in my mind, until sleep was overwhelming my strength. A hand slipped under my chin and cupped the side of my cheek. As I looked up it was Chime. A disappointment ruined the feel of my heartbeats, thinking it would be Raziel. 

"He did what was necessary, to protect his fledgling"

"That creature… Chime… he didn't intend to hurt me" my voice was croaking from so much tears

"Ssshh, I can understand but you must also understand" she stated "Sire Raziel, loves you more than any of us. We know it as well as you. He could not afford to loose a fledgling so close to his heart, and there is a reason why he loves you that much"

I remained silent, indicating there was no words to utter in response. She smiled.

"Your tears, they prick him. He watches while you sleep, assuring himself you are there, safely. So many centuries he has spent alone even as his children slept in their own corners. Then one day he decided to bring himself a queen. He choose you. Your beauty was scarred even more beautifully in death and therefore resurrected you"

"If he loves me… why is he not here with me now?"

She chuckled sadly "possibly crying his lonely tears in the lake of crimson tears"

She departed my chamber reciting such poetry, it made me think. Lost in thoughts it brought sleep to my eyes. Soon, within a simple blink I nearly jumped further back, intimidated by Raziel's sudden appearance.

"Forgive me, my child" he said reaching for my cheek

Without a thought or a word I leapt into his arms, in fear. Was it really him? Or my illusion? Regardless of my past feelings they disappeared only into more divine emotions. Affection, anxiety, worry and love. Yes, I loved him more than a creation would love its make. More than an apprentice would love its master, Even more than a fledgling would love its sire.

* * *

Me: again, I'm sorry if its long or boring. Please review and tell me what its like and should I continue or not. And I apologize for taking so long to update, see ya later! And a millions loves and thanks to my reviewers!!!! (throws out roses) 

Raziel: do you always have to bother the readers?

Me: Yes

Moebius: Redeemer and destroyer… (trying to read SR2 script)… pancake maker… clown… cheer leader?

Raziel: (rolls up sleeve) Did. He. Just. Call. Me. A Cheerleader?

Me: Guess so

Raziel: why you little bastard! (creates a dust cloud while beating the crap out of moebius)

Me: well then folks, we'll be back very soon!


	4. Author's not

**Author's Note:**

You may kill me for this, and I know its brutal but... I have had to abandon this project/story/fanfic as continuing onto next chapter wasnt possible. The story didnt flow well and there was nothing to carry on through either.

Thanks to those who contributed to reading and reviewed!

Miss Authoress


End file.
